The present invention relates to a process for the removal of contamination from plastic material, such as plastic containers, and plastic scrap prior to further processing into a finished plastic pellet. A primary objective of the invention is to develop a continuous method from the initial granulation of the plastic through converting the material into a finished plastic pellet; the method is in the form of a positive displacement, closed system. A subsequent objective of the process is to provide for the removal of each type of contaminant encountered in the reclaiming process during a specific step of the process.